Suicide Squad (Film)
'Suicide Squad '''ist der dritte Film des DC Extended Universe, Er startet am 5. August 2016 in den US-Amerikanischen Kinos. Ein deutscher Kinostart ist für den 18. August angesetzt. Regie und Drehbuch stammen von David Ayer. ' Handlung Besetzung Videos Suicide Squad - Comic-Con First Look HD SUICIDE SQUAD - Comic Con Clip Deutsch HD German Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Laut Bleeding Cool und'' Screen Rant möchte Warner ein DC-Cinematic Universe aufbauen. Dazu gehören die Titel Suicide Squad, Deathstroke, Team 7 und Booster Gold. *Der Film soll angeblich 40 Millionen Dollar kosten. *Laut ''Variety soll David Ayer den Regieposten übernehmen. *Laut Latino Review soll das Team aus sieben Mitgliedern bestehen. Darunter Deadshot, Blockbuster, Mindblogger, Vixen, Captain Boomerang, Multipex und Jaculi. *Wie der Hollywood Reporter berichtet sollen Will Smith, Margot Robbie, Ryan Gosling und Tom Hardy Angebote für die Hauptrollen gemacht werden. *Wie Deadline berichtet, stehen Will Smith, Margot Robbie und Tom Hardy kurz vor dem Abschluss des Vertrages. *''Collider'' berichtet dass Jared Leto bereits für die Rolle des Joker unterschrieben habe. Außerdem könnte Margot Robbie die Rolle der Harley Quinn übernehmen. *Warner verkündete dass das Team nun Komplett sei und alle Hauptrollen besetzt seien. Die Hauptbesetzung wird aus Jared Leto, Margot Robbie, Tom Hardy, Cara Delevingne, Will Smith und Jay Courtney bestehen. *Jesse Eisenberg befindet sich momentan in Verhandlungen um einen möglichen Auftritt Lex Luthors in dem Film. *Der Charakter Amanda Waller soll im Film auftauchen und dass Team zusammenstellen. Für diese Rolle war Oprah Winfrey die erste Wahl des Studios. Falls diese absagen sollte wollte man versuchen Viola Davis oder Octavia Spencer für die Rolle zu angagieren. *Am 17. Dezember 2014 wurde Viola Davis als Amanda Waller bestätigt. *Tom Hardy verließ dass Projekt im Januar 2015. Als Grund wurde Terminüberscheidung mit anderen Filmen genannt. * Jake Gyllenhaal lehnte ebenfalls die Rolle des Rick Flag ab. Grund dafür ist, dass er sich auf die Promotion seiner bereits abgedrehten Projekte ‘Demolition’, ‘Everest’, ‘Southpaw’ und ‘Accidental Love’ konzentrieren möchte. * Gerüchten zufolge wurde ein Auge auf Karl Urban für die Rolle des Rick Flag geworfen. Da dieser jedoch bereits ein heißer Anwärter für die Schurkenrolle in Aquaman ist, könnte eine Besetzung für Suicide Squad problematisch werden. * TheWrap.com berichtet von unabhängigen Quellen, die sagen, dass die Rolle des Rick Flag nun Joel Kinnaman übernehmen wird. Dies wurde am 09.03.2015 auch offiziell bestätigt. * Joe Manganiello war ein Anwärter für die Rolle des Deathstroke. * TheWarp.com bestätigte dass Aderwale Akinnuoye-Agbaje den Schurken Killer Croc spielern werde. * Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 13. April 2015 und sollen noch bis September 2015 andauern. * Am 16. April 2015 wurde der deutsche Kinostart auf den 4. August 2016 gesetzt. Am 25. August wurde verkündet das die Dreharbeiten beendet seien. Der deutsche Kinostart wurde um zwei Wochen auf den 18. August verschoben. * Ein Therapeut der gut mit mit David Ayer befreundet ist soll während der Dreharbeiten anwesend sein. Ayer ginge es sehr um Realismus, so sollen die Darsteller genauso leiden wie ihre Figuren. * Ben Affleck wurde Undercover am Set des Films gesichtet. Außerdem sieht man Batman bereits im Ersten Trailer. * In der New York Times gab Viola Davis im August 2015 an, sie habe für drei Filme unterschrieben. * Nach einem Gerücht von Umberto Gonzalez soll Enchantress die eigentliche Antagonistin des Filmes sein. Sie soll auf der Suche nach ihrem Bruder sein um diesen wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Dabei verweist Gonzalez auf den'' ComicCon'' Trailer in welchem man Enchantress nicht bei den anderen Mitgliedern des Suicide Squads sehen kann. Spoiler-Bereich: Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!!! Latino Review hat zwei Quellen, die wesentliche Eckpunkte des Films verraten haben. Wie so oft bei geleakten Informationen, ist der Inhalt mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Quelle 1 meint: Deadshot und Harley Quinn treffen schon sehr früh aufeinander, als Deadshot damit beauftragt wurde einen abtransportierten Arkham-Insassen zu ermorden. Quinn stört seinen Anschlag, in dem sie versucht den Joker zu befreien, beide dabei gefasst werden und anschließend in Amanda Wallers Gefängnis gebracht werden. Waller hat den Joker separat weggesperrt um Quinn in Schach zu halten. Die meiste Zeit des Films sitzt er wie Hannibal Lector in einer Zelle, bis er schließlich am Ende des Films entkommt. Boomerang ist bereits Teil der Squad und es herrscht eine Anspannung zwischen ihm und Deadshot, da dieser seinerzeit seinen Vater ermordete. Das Team wird auf eine Mission geschickt um Lex Luthor an dem Kauf von geschmuggelten “Bio-Waffen” zu hindern. Die Gang gelangt über Luthor an Enchantress, welcher ihre magischen Fähigkeiten benötigt. Sie kidnappen sie und bringen sie zurück zum Gefängnis, wo sie unterirdisch festgehalten wird. Dort sind alle möglichen genetisch modifizierten Freaks zu finden, inklusive King Shark. Rick Flag ist ebenfalls dort und fungiert als Wachhund über Waller. Als Twist soll sich später herausstellen, das er mit dem Schurken Rick Flag Senior unter einer Decke steckt. Sie wollen an die Waffen herankommen, die Waller hortet. Das Drehbuch ist recht reich an Action, aber hauptsächlich dreht es sich um Deadshot, Harley Quinn und den Joker. Flag wird zuerst als eine Art Beauftragter der Regierung dargestellt, bevor er sich als Schurke herausstellt. Quelle 2 meint: Ein Entwurf des Drehbuchs wurde abgeschlossen und wandert derzeit zwischen verschiedenen Verantwortlichen hin und her, was wohl zu Überarbeitungen führen wird. Der erste Teil des Films dreht sich um die Gefangennahme von Lawton und Harley Quinn, welche zu einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis verfrachtet werden, welches von einer Wärterin namens Waller geleitet wird. Ihnen werden explosive Implantate eingepflanzt um sie zu einer Mission zu zwingen, einen Waffendealer-Konvoi hochzunehmen. Dabei sollen sie die Waffen stehlen, aber fangen dabei eine Frau namens June ein. Diese leidet an einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit, wobei ihre dunkle Seite eine Zauberin ist. Waller verfolgt und fängt jeden Superhelden und Schurken. Es wird auch angedeutet, sie sei hinter Batman her, welcher aber nicht direkt im Film vorkommt, sondern auf Überwachungsvideomaterial zu sehen ist. Der Film soll die Schurken etablieren und Franchise-fähig machen. Bei den Schurken bleibt es nicht nur bei der Suicide Squad. In Belle Reve (das Gefängnis) sind einige Schurken mehr untergebracht. Das Drehbuch endet mit einem Aufstand der Insassen, bei dem den meisten die Flucht gelingt – inklusive dem Joker. Der Joker spielt eine große Rolle, auch wenn in keiner der Action-Szenen involviert ist, bis auf das Ende, in dem er während dem Aufstand mehrere Menschen ermordet. Das Drehbuch wird vom Studio hoch geschätzt. Ein Gerücht besagt, Tom Hardy wäre ausgestiegen, da seine Figur zu sehr abgeändert wurde, auch wenn er in zwei Action-Szenen vorkommt. Joblo.com berichtet: Deathstrokes Rolle wird als “angeheuerter Auftragskiller, welcher in Konkurrenz zur Suicide Squad steht” beschrieben. Die Rolle des Jokers ist mit Jared Leto bereits seit längerem besetzt. Hier gibt es wenigstens etwas zu seinem Erscheinungsbild zu berichten. So soll sein Körper mit Narben übersät sein, welche aus den Auseinandersetzungen mit Batman stammen. Zusätzlich treibt er “Gedankenspiele mit den Menschen und verdreht ihnen ihren Verstand”. Jeder fürchtet ihn. The Enchantress, welche mit Cara Delevingne besetzt wurde, soll im Finale dank ihrer großen Macht eine wichtige Rolle spielen, welches als “verrückt” (im positiven Sinne) zusammengefasst wird. Ob es einen Gastauftritt von Batman geben wird, soll von Afflecks Verfügbarkeit abhängig sein. Laut früheren Berichten soll er auf Überwachungskameras zu sehen sein und Amanda Waller soll hinter ihm her sein. El Mayimbe von Latino Review will angeblich wissen, gegen wen die Suicide Squad in ihrer ersten Realverfilmung antreten muss. Dies postete er zumindest auf Instagram. Laut seinem Post soll die Schurkenbande gegen ANTIPHON, den Anführer der Terror-Zelle ONSLAUGHT eingesetzt werden. Onslaught besteht hauptsächlich aus Söldnern, die sich der Jagd auf Superhelden und Superschurken verschrieben haben. Der Anführer Antiphon leidet unter schweren Verbrennungen und hat ein künstliches Bein. Ed Harris war laut Gerüchten für diese Rolle angedacht. Harris – welcher zuvor noch als Vater von Rick Flag gehandelt wurde – weiß aber von einer Beteiligung an dem Film angeblich noch nichts: “Joel (Kinnaman) erwähnte etwas, was ich mir ansehen oder darüber nachdenken sollte. Aber ich weiß nicht ob das die ‘Suicide Squad’ war” Deathstroke soll im Film der Terror-Zelle ONSLAUGHT angehören und deren Drecksarbeit verrichten. Er wird als Auftragskiller dargestellt, allerdings ohne seine speziellen Kräfte, wie er sie im Comic hat. Man will ihn in einer Version vorstellen, in der er seine Eigenschaften noch nicht erlangt hat. Seine Rolle im Film wird einen großen Teil einnehmen. Seine Einführung bezeichnet El Mayimbe als “krank”. Er ist ein knallharter Typ und schaltet fast im Alleingang das gesamte Team aus. Sein Anzug basiert auf aktueller US-Militär Ausrüstung und ist für Stealth-Einsätze ausgerichtet. Er ist bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und nutzt neben Feuerwaffen auch ein Schwert. In den Konzeptzeichnungen hat er zwei Augen (In den Comics und der TV-Serie ‘Arrow’ trägt er eine Augenklappe). Auch seine bekannte Maske wird zu sehen sein. Dass Jason Clarke (‘Planet der Affen: Revolution’, ‘Zero Dark Thirty’) die Rolle übernehmen soll wird von El Mayimbe dementiert, da er in zeitliche Schwierigkeiten mit einem anderen Filmprojekt kam. Selbiges galt auch für Joe Manganiello (‘True Blood’), welcher nun aber wieder zur Verfügung stehen würde. Ursprünglich hatte Joel Kinnaman für die Rolle vorgesprochen, bevor er den Zuschlag für Rick Flag bekam. Wie schon so oft vermutet, basiert Letos Joker hauptsächlich auf Frank Millers ‘The Dark Knight Returns’. Sein Körper ist schlank und vernarbt, aber sein Anzug hat breite Schulterpolster. Joker trainiert seinen Körper in seiner Zelle, während er von Amanda Waller verhört wird. Er macht Push Ups im Handstand, was auch erklärt, warum Jared Leto meinte, er müsse an Gewicht zulegen. Er ist definitiv nicht dürr, dafür eher muskulös. Seine weiße Hautfarbe ist kein Make up, sondern gebleicht. Es wird viel Bezug auf seine kriminelle Vergangenheit genommen: Achtung, es folgt ein schwerer Spoiler!!!''' Er hat eine Menge Menschen getötet. Darunter auch einen von Batmans Sidekicks (Jason Todd?). Als Gerücht deklariert El Mayimbe vorsichtshalber folgendes: Der Joker und Harley Quinn sollen auch einige Szenen mit Hugo Strange haben. Strange soll der Psychologe des Gefängnisses zu sein. Über eine Besetzung der Rolle ist bislang nichts bekannt. Es wird viel im Internet spekuliert, dass Jared Leto gar nicht die Rolle des Jokers übernimmt. Vielmehr vermuten einige Leute, dass es sich um Jason Todd handelt, der, nachdem er scheinbar vom echten Joker getötet wurde, von eben diesem als "Sohn" aufgenommen wurde. Dafür sollen die die Metallzähne von Letos Rolle sprechen (Jason Todd wurde vom Joker mit einem Brecheisen verprügelt), sowie die Tattoos. So soll das "Damaged" auf der Stirn für die geistige Zerrüttung von Jason stehen. Das "J" auf dem Wangenknochen soll für Jason stehen, beziehungsweise für einen symbolischen Besitzanspruch des echten Jokers. Der Totenschädel mit der Narrenkappe soll Jasons Tod und Wiederauferstehung als Joker(s Sohn) darstellen. Ein weiteres Indiz soll der Altersunterschied sein. In allen bisherigen Inkarnationen war der Joker mindestens genauso alt wie Batman, oftmals sogar um einiges älter. Jared Letos Rolle scheint aber jünger zu sein. Als eines der stärksten Motive für die wahre Identität gelten die Narben an den Schultern des Jokers. Diese scheinen mit Einschusslöchern am Robin-Kostüm im zweiten Batman V Superman Trailer zu übereinstimmen. Gegen diese Theorie spricht das Verhalten von Harley Quinn. Sie reagiert viel zu positiv auf ihren Mr. J, als dass er nur ein Nachahmer des originalen Jokers ist. Andererseits könnte sie sich in dieser Version nicht in den originalen Joker, sondern in dessen Nachfolger verliebt haben. Des Weiteren ist Ben Affleck nur ein Jahr älter als Jared Leto, weswegen die Theorie des jungen Jokers ebenfalls hinkt. Bilder Poster Suicide Squad Ankündigungsbild.png|Ankündigungsbild Suicide Squad offizielles Filmlogo.jpg|offizielles Filmlogo Suicide Squad offizielles Filmlogo ComicCon.jpg Suicide Squad Logo.png Dreharbeiten Jai Courtney Training.jpg|Trainigsbild Jai Courtney Jared Leto in Toronto.png|Jared Letos Twitter Post zur Ankunft in Toronto wo im April die Dreharbeiten beginnen Setfoto zu Suicide Squad 1.jpg|Lichtcheck Setfoto zu Suicide Squad 2.jpg|Setbau Suicide Squad Cast Bild.jpg Erstes Jokerbild.jpg|Erstes Bild von Jared Leto als Joker Drehstart Tag 1.jpg|Drehstart Tag 1 Jared Leto Snap.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 1.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 2.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 3.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 4.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 5.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 6.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 7.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 8.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 9.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 10.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 11.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 12.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 13.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 1.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 2.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 3.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 4.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 5.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 6.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 7.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 8.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 9.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 10.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 11.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 12.jpg Harley Quinn Tattoostudiologo.png Harley Quinn Tattoostudiobild.jpg Bild des Suicide Squad Drehbuches.png Killer Croc Geburtstagskuchen.png Castfoto vom Drehschluss.jpg Promo Batman v Superman & Suicide Squad Cast Comic Con 2015.jpg Batman v Superman & Suicide Squad Cast Comic Con 2015 Bild 2.jpg Batman v Superman & Suicide Squad Cast Comic Con 2015 Bild 3.jpg Deadshot Promobild.jpg Suicide Squad Promobild.jpg Erstes Promobild des Jokers.jpg Empire Cover Suicide Squad Dezember 2015 Version Joker.jpg Empire Cover Suicide Squad Dezember 2015 Version Enchantress.jpg Joker Empire Cover.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 1.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 2.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 5.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 3.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 4.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 6.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 7.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 8.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 9.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 10.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 11.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 12.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 13.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 14.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 15.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 16.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 17.jpg Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:DC Shared Universe Kategorie:Stub